At the present time there are a large variety of utilities, such as telephones, cellular telephones, radios, and other communications devices that use antennas to receive and send communications signals. In some instances the position of the antenna, relative to the direction from which the signal is being received, can greatly enhance the reception of the signal. In hand sets which are held adjacent to the ear and mouth, for example, it may be desirable for the antenna to be directed in a nearly (or as nearly as practical) vertical direction during use to better receive vertically polarized signals. In cases where the antenna extends directly out of the utility, it may be impractical to bend the head sufficiently to orient the antenna vertically.
To overcome this problem, the prior art has provided antennas on some utilities which are angularly rotatable relative to the utility. The problem is that many of these devices incorporate relatively complicated structures or assemblies to attach the antenna to the utility. For example, in one device leaf springs are incorporated to close a latch plate onto the mating antenna part. This type of device requires an externally manipulated button to actuate the latch for either attaching or removing the antenna.
Another type of latching mechanism uses a simple key shape molded into the antenna and a keyhole feature molded into the utility's body. This provides positive latching throughout most of the antenna's rotational travel, but depends on friction to hold the antenna in place as the key and keyhole line-up when the antenna is rotated around.
Therefore, a need exists for a latch detent mechanism, with a minimum of parts, that provides a positive latch while still allowing simple removal. Also, a reduction in size over either of the above described devices is desirable. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide apparatus which overcomes these problems and which is inexpensive and easy to install and use.